The existing technology contains two forms of power outlets. For one form, both the left and the right jacks are I-shaped. For the other form, the left jack is I-shaped and the right jack is T-shaped.
A power outlet with a jack shielding device may include an enclosure with a middle-layer support provided in it, conductive plug bushes located below the middle-layer support, and the safety shield device. Guiding jacks are provided on the middle-layer support, corresponding to the positions of the conductive plug bushes. The safety shield device is used to plug the guiding jacks on the middle-layer support and the conductive plug bushes below. The safety shield device for double I-shaped jacks, e.g. the shield device in the Chinese utility model patent No. 200920223089.2, includes left shield, right shield, spring, base connected with the middle-layer support, etc. The safety shield device for left I-shaped and right T-shaped jacks, e.g. the shield device publicized in Chinese utility model patent No. 200920167808.3, includes left shield, right shield, the first spring used for resetting of left and right shields, small shield used for plugging the T-shaped hole, the second spring used for resetting the small shield and its reset mechanism, base connected fixedly with the middle-layer support, etc. When a plug is inserted into the shields, the two shield units are staggered, exposing the conductive plug bush below them. When the plug is pulled out, the shield units, under the action of springs, close the conductive plug bush.
These two kinds of shield devices have the following problems: for safety shield devices for double I-shaped jacks, as there is no sliding platform, it is unsatisfactory to sustain force and therefore unstable. For safety shield devices for left I-shaped and right T-shaped jacks, owing to relatively numerous components, it results in uneven distribution of force, difficult assembly and complicated structure. For safety shield devices with small shields, since a small shield spring is provided with one end fixed and the other end moving together with the small shield, the center of gravity is not consistent, and thus there are problems such as complicated reset mechanism, unassured reliability of action and unsatisfactory flexibility.